


Messy Hair and Red Eyes

by chlorinx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gender Dysphoria, Injury, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinx/pseuds/chlorinx
Summary: Josh helps rid of the blood that drips from Tylers fist.





	Messy Hair and Red Eyes

Josh wakes to the sound of glass breaking. At first he thinks it's his imagination, but then he sees the empty spot beside him, and he knows it's not. Running out of bed, underwear half falling off and bare chest glistening with sweat, he prays and prays that Tyler is okay. 

Messy hair, pale skin, Tyler is covered in blood. Josh stands in the door way, his brain telling him to go and help and his body not cooperating. 

"You punched the mirror," He says. 

Tyler glares at him, eyes cold,"Put a fucking shirt on".

Josh stalls. He swallows, says, "Right. Yeah, sorry" , and goes to get the pink t shirt he chucked off during the night. 

He returns with a washcloth and cotton sticking to his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asks, moving towards Tyler, who's sitting on the floor legs crossed. 

"Fuck do you think's wrong?".

"I don't know because you haven't told me", He moves to hold the cloth to Tyler's hand, but he's pushed away harshly, blood flying to land on his shirt and back almost hitting the ground. 

"Fuck off Josh," Tyler says. 

"Hey," Josh replies, using his arms as leverage and coming to face the other man again,"I'm not gonna go. What's wrong?".

Tears threaten to spill from Tyler's eyes, so he's pulled in gently for a hug, Josh holding the back of his head. 

"I hate myself," Tyler's voice cracks,"My chest is so...so, I don't even know, It's so _wrong_ "

"I know, I know, I know, I've got you, it's okay," The softness in Josh's voice surprises both of them. 

"I'm here, You're beautiful, You're my everything". 

It takes Josh 13 minutes to clean the bathroom and wrap Tyler's hand, and once he's finished he helps Tyler into his binder and rolls him a spliff with no tabacco. 

"For the pain," He says. 

Tyler thanks him and lights it shakly, bringing it to his lips. 

"I'm sorry," He says, "Sorry for breaking the mirror, sorry for swearing at you". 

"It's okay," Josh's says, he smiles slightly and then adds, "You've always had a good punch". 

Tyler attempts a grin, he looks at Josh, eyes slightly red and mind spinning,"I can't wait to be me". 

"I can't wait for you to be you either, dude". 

**Author's Note:**

> Dysphoria frickin sucks so this is kinda a vent.


End file.
